English women's cricket team in Australia in 2013–14
The England women's cricket team toured Australia during the 2013–14 season, where they successfully defended the Women's Ashes. The series was played five months after the Australian women's 2013 tour of England, and followed the men's 2013–14 Ashes series. It retained the same point format adopted for the 2013 Women's Ashes: the Ashes were decided based on a points system, taking account not only of the one Test match, but also the results of limited-overs games. Six points are awarded for a Test victory (two points to each side in the event of a draw), and two points for a victory in any of the One Day Internationals and Twenty20 games. The only Test match of the tour took place on 10–13 January at Perth. England won the match by 61 runs. Three One Day Internationals were played: the first and second at Melbourne on 19 and 23 January, being won by England and Australia respectively, and the third at Hobart on 26 January, won by Australia. Three Twenty20 matches were also played, scheduled as "double-headed" events alongside the men's T20 matches between Australia and England. England won the first T20 at Hobart on 29 January, giving them an unassailable 10–4 points lead in the series, and thus retaining the Women's Ashes. The final two T20 matches played on 31 January and 2 February, at Melbourne and Sydney respectively were both won by Australia. The three T20s were double-headers along with men's T20 Matches. In-between tourists also played a match against the Australia A Women on 6–7 January at Floreat Park Oval, Perth, which was drawn. They also played a 50-overs limited over warm-up against Cricket Australia Chairman's Women's XI on 19 January at Junction Oval, Melbourne, won by CA Women's XI by 2 wickets. The final points total was Australia 8, England 10. Test |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 201 (91.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Arran Brindle 68 (126) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Rene Farrell 4/43 (18.1 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 207 (88.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 71 (172) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Anya Shrubsole 4/51 (19 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 190 (79 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Charlotte Edwards 56 (76) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 5/38 (20 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 123 (48.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 31 (54) |wickets-team2-inns2 = Kate Cross 3/35 (14 overs) |result = England won by 61 runs |venue = WACA Ground, Perth |umpires = Ian Lock and Greg Davidson |motm = Ellyse Perry (Aus) |report = Scorecard |toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 3/209 (50 overs) | score2 = 3/210 (46.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Alex Blackwell 82 (121) | wickets1 = Jenny Gunn 1/30 (10 overs) | runs2 = Lydia Greenway 69* (94) | wickets2 = Holly Ferling 1/29 (7 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Shawn Craig and Geoff Joshua | motm = Lydia Greenway (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 7/266 (50 overs) | score2 = 240 (46.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nicole Bolton 124 (152) | wickets1 = Natalie Sciver 2/23 (6 overs) | runs2 = Sarah Taylor 63 (75) | wickets2 = Erin Osborne 3/49 (8.2 overs) | result = Australia won by 26 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Ashley Barrow and Greg Davidson | motm = Nicole Bolton (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 4/268 (50 overs) | score2 = 6/269 (49.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sarah Taylor 64 (57) | wickets1 = Jess Jonassen 1/50 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ellyse Perry 90* (95) | wickets2 = Jenny Gunn 3/56 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart | umpires = Tony Ward and Tony Wilds | motm = Ellyse Perry (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat }} T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 3/150 (20 overs) | score2 = 1/151 (17.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Meg Lanning 78* (54) | wickets1 = Danielle Hazell 1/25 (4 overs) | runs2 = Charlotte Edwards 92* (59) | wickets2 = Jess Jonassen 1/29 (3 overs) | result = England won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart | umpires = Greg Davidson and Sam Nogajski | motm = Charlotte Edwards (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 6/98 (20 overs) | score2 = 3/99 (15.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Charlotte Edwards 28 (34) | wickets1 = Holly Ferling 2/14 (3 overs) | runs2 = Meg Lanning 42 (28) | wickets2 = Arran Brindle 1/9 (2 overs) | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Shawn Craig and Tony Ward | motm = Holly Ferling (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 8/101 (20 overs) | runs1 = Natalie Sciver 28 (33) | wickets1 = Rene Farrell 4/15 (3 overs) | score2 = 3/102 (18.3 overs) | runs2 = Elyse Villani 36* (47) | wickets2 = Georgia Elwiss 1/12 (3 overs) | venue = Stadium Australia, Sydney | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | umpires = Damien Mealey (Aus) and Tony Wilds (Aus) | motm = Rene Farrell (Aus) | report = Scorecard | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | rain = }} Results Statistics Batting ;Most runs Bowling ;Most wickets External links *ESPN Cricinfo:Fixtures and Results *BBC Sport: points system *ESPN Cricinfo: points system retained Category:Women's international cricket tours Category:2014 in women's cricket Category:2014 in English cricket A Category:Women's cricket in Australia Category:2014 in Australian sport Category:2013–14 Australian cricket season Category:The Women's Ashes